Magic, Monsters, and all that Jazz
by DaddyTrauma
Summary: In the City of X, Monsters and Humans try to stay far apart. But since the monster and human gang began to fight, the city is filled with crime. September is a dancer at her cousin, Frisks little hole-in-the wall bar. But after getting tangled with some rapey drunks after hours, she's rescued by Sans and is forced to help the mafia locate a new drug called determination.
1. Dance to Live

The dusty lights shined on the stage as September danced and sang to some music. The patrons stared up at her, their glazed eyes dazzled by the woman dancing in revealing clothing. Sure, it was wrong to reveal her body to get more money.. It may be greedy, but September was currently mooching off her mother.

It's simply pathetic.

But honestly, she loved the spotlight. Off stage she could be considered a quiet, awkward girl with a strange obsession with the piano. On stage she was considered this beautiful, graceful, creature loved by all.. Or loved by drunken men. She even had a bit of an alter ego. She even went by a fake name. _Ravenne Bones_. September always loved the name Ravenne. And as a kid.. Well.. Let's just say she was pretty bare-bones as a kiddo.

People usually scoff at people like her, dancing at a strip joint for money. September wasn't above exposing herself, she took extreme pride in her body. She's exercised and took great care of her hair, nails, and teeth. Damn, was it bad to be happy with who you are and your looks? September wasn't OBSESSED with herself, she just thinks that she looks great!

Sweat coated her body and her tights stuck to her like a second skin as she moved seductively to the song. She puckered her red lips and winked to a man in the crowd. Someone whistled and tossed a bill at her. She grabbed it off the stage floor (by bending over. more money was thrown.) and put it in her bra.

She earned 100 dollars in tips that day. She nearly had enough to move out of her mothers attic. Frisk walked down the stairs and shot her a grin. She walked over to him and leaned close to his ear.

"Mind grabbing me some ice-water, Frisky?" He nodded and walked upstairs to his little kitchen. A few men stumbled up to her drunkly, all of them equally ungroomed and drunk. "Hey Fellas!" She beamed at them happily.

"H-Hey dollface!" One of them sneered and chuckled slyly. "H-How much for an.. An hour of.. F-Fun with you, honey?" They threw wadded up money at her chest as her face turned bright red with embarrassment. The Hell!? Did she look like a tart you can pay for sex? She looked down at her revealing outfit. Yeah, she did. But September wasn't a whore. She hasn't even lost her virginity yet!

"I'm not a whore." She mumbled and tried to push through them. One of their hands wrapped around her wrist. She turned and was suddenly face-to-face with the drunken man. September wanted to vomit as she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Why not hun? You can just.. G-give a blowjob, that's not illegal." They all grinned at her, revealing their crooked and yellowing teeth. Their breath was like garbage baked in the sun for a week. She gagged and struggled against his grip.

"No. I don't want to! I have standards." She said firmly. " _Unhand me_!" She yelled. September shoved hard against their chest. God, this was gross. This is not the first time she's been groped or asked for sex. But Damn, she was NOT a whore you can pay for sex. "I don't want to! I'm not a whore! I am not a whore!" She yelped as hands cupped her breasts.

"No?! You don't really have a choice 'ere dollface." They all cackled loudly like lunatics. Tears filled her eyes as she swung a swift knee to one of their groins. One pair of hands released her for a split second before the others gripped her like she was a lifeline. This cannot be happening. This can't be real. She'd read about stuff like this in the paper. She never even considered it happening to someone like her.

"Please.. Stop it!" She yelled. A hand seized her chin and forced her to look at one of the drunks as he tried to kiss her. She kept her mouth closed and refused to open it for those sleezeballs. The door to the bar slammed open and one of the rapists were seized by his long, greasy hair and yanked back.

"ey. leave the lady alone bucko." The rapist was thrown onto the ground with great force. The men turned to look at a short monster grinning at them. Their eyes widened. This was the _human_ half of town, monsters steered clear unless they wanted a beating. He scanned her up and down with his demonic eyes before they darkened with anger. "and i thought that _i_ was the monster here."

"Hey! This is non' of your business, demon!" One of them sneered at him. "Plus, you're outnumbered 'ere, shorty."

"i'm not too worried 'bout that." He winked, "just worried about getting a _skele-to_ n of your blood on my suit." His bony fingers adjusted the collar of his jacket. "anyways. let 'er go. she doesn't want your dong. heh."

"What'll you do to stop us? We can crush your skull easily little demon." September noted the size difference. She was about a head taller then him.

"Please.. H-Help.." September murmured to the monster. He gave her a wink before glaring back at the rapists. They tightened their grip on her and shuffled back from the monster.

"Your wish is my command, lady." He snapped and his eye went aflame with cyan and yellow light. The drunks yelped with surprise as their chests began to glow brightly. Each of them had their own unique color, though they seemed muted and dingy. Darkness was eating away at their souls and giving them a darker tint.  
Burnt orange, Swamp green, and grey-blue. With a loud 'ding' they turned dark blue, their souls were yanked in the air and slammed against the ceiling. The skeleton just grinned as he watched their bodies twitch and recoil from the damage to their soul.

September watched with a mixture of horror and awe. Their bodies weren't moving, and their eyes had an empty feel to them. The windows to a soul. She wondered what color her soul was. September knew that most monsters have powerful magic, but she's never witnessed it before. It scared her.

"W-What the 'ell!?" One of them exclaimed. "STAY BACK!" She was yanked back and the cold metal of a knife was pressed to her throat. She whimpered and stayed still as he barked orders at the skeleton. "PUT.. _THAT_ DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JIM!?" 'Jim' September noted. She might need it for a police report later. If she lived. September quivered with fear.

The skeleton froze and scanned the man holding the knife. He chuckled and slammed the soul on the ground before releasing it. It floated slowly to it's owner and went back into his body. He jerked violently and his eyes flooded with color. They shone a light cyan before settling back to their normal color. He screamed loudly and gripped at his chest. September shrieked as his soul rose from his chest and quivered as he screamed loudly. Jim's soul burst into little pieces and floated slowly to the ground. His buddy watched in horror as the pieces turned into dust the moment they touched the wooden floor.

"alright, enough playing. c'mere." The man wrapped a hand around her throat and cut off her air supply. She choked and raked at his hand in panic. She wasn't ready to die! She still hasn't even kissed anyone! September _refused_ to die a virgin. She struggled against him wildly as her vision went spotty. She was going to pass out soon, and who knows what is going to happen when she does.

"Don't even think about i-it." The last thug hiccuped. The last man grinned at the skeleton. "Try anything and this poor darlin's remains will be found scattered around a field." September gagged as spit and tears rolled down her face. The skeleton appeared unsure of what to do next.

"heh. you humans really enjoy killin' eachother, huh?" The skeleton chuckled nervously.

"Sure, but not as much as you demons enjoy killing us." The man pointed the tip of his knife on the soft part of her gut and pushed. The lip sunk into her skin, making her scream mutely. He chuckled and pushed it deeper until September passed out from the pain. "this sucks. you were kinda hot." the man muttered to her as her head lolled back and her eyes went glassy.

"welp, looks like our conversation was in _vein_. looks like i have nothin' to lose." He snapped and appeared behind them. The man dropped September and swung the knife at Sans. Sans easily side-stepped the attack with ease. The man tried again, but was dodged again. "heh. i'd fight back but you're simply a **Y**." The man growled and swung again but was stopped by the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple.

"boom." Sans winked and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered all over September like paint on a pale, breathing canvas. How beautiful.

Frisk wiped his forehead and looked down at the large pitcher of water. This was his job, serving rowdy patrons everyday. No vacation for him.  
He heard clattering and shouts from downstairs and rolled his eyes. September will deal with it. She was pretty badass after all, she's broken up a few fights.. Well, she usually distracted them with her body bu-

 **BOOM.**

A gunshot. Frisk jolted from surprise and dropped the pitcher of icewater. He rushed down the stairs to see his bar was deserted and two bloody bodies lay in the middle of the bar. September's shoe lay next to it. Frisk picked it up and gasped.

It was covered in blood. He looked around and spotted something white on the ground. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes at it.

A bone?

It was shaped like a cartoon bone and it was pure white. Frisk mentally weighed it in his mind. It wasn't hollow! Frisk snapped the bone and sticky red marrow exploded on his hands and work shirt. "Gross!" He dropped the snapped bone and continued looking for clues.

No body, no note, no more clues. Frisk couldn't call the police because he.. was a minor. He had to search for her all by herself.

Crap.


	2. ERRORERRORERROR

**_Sadness. Cold. Hunger. Teasing._**

 ** _Stop._**

 ** _Hungry. Dirty. No dinner the night before._**

 ** _Don't do that._**

 ** _Please._**

 ** _I don't like it_**

 ** _Don't call me that._**

 ** _Don't hit me._**

 ** _Blood. Skinned knees._**

 ** _A voice. Familiar._**

 ** _"Hey! Leave her alone!"_**

 ** _Blackness._**


	3. No Bones 'bout it

Sans looked down at the human frantically. That guy and his buddies tried to rape her and the 'leader' just stabbed her. He pressed his hands to her wound and felt her warm lifeforce oozing through his thin clothes. He pulled his hands away in disgust. His brother made him these gloves and now they're soaked with her slimy blood.

Disgusting.

But it didn't matter, She was bleeding heavily and he didn't have strong enough healing magic to fix her. His eyes darkened as he heard footsteps from upstairs. Someone was running downstairs. Did she live up there? Who lives with her? Parents? Friend? Boyfriend? Sans winced.

"fuck." He had no choice but take her to his hideout. Gaster is going to slap the shit out of him for taking a human in the monster half of town. But he couldn't just leave her there to bleed out all alone. Sans gathered her in his arms, causing her to whimper.

Her soul started to glow brightly. Sans' bones tingled as his soul glowed with hers. He gasped slightly as her soul - a vivid pink soul - yearned for his. It crawled from her form and towards his. Sans chuckled as her soul flooded blue and was forced back in it's form.

Sans teleported to the warehouse where he knew where his crew was hiding out with their loot.

30oz of pure Determination, all ready to be sold and shipped off to some crazy junkie who just wanted the rush. Sans chuckled at the thought of some idiot injecting determination into his veins.

September opened her eyes to see darkness. Her eyes soon adjusted to the gloom and she realized she was laid on her back and was looking up at a dusty wooden ceiling. She stared at the ceiling for a while as she realized that she was alive. She groaned quietly. Did she get drunk again? September has never woken up in this much pain since she fell down the stairs after drinking a bit too much wine.

"Ugh.. Wh-Where am I?" The word came out as if her throat was lined in sandpaper, she winced as her throat had September attempted to lifted her arms to hear a rattling. She craned to neck to notice her arm was handcuffed to the bench. Panic. She couldn't breathe. She attempted to struggle, but pain shot through her, making her pant like a dog.

"SANS, THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!" A booming voice echoed across the warehouse, breaking the eerie silence. "SANS!" The person called. Footsteps. Someone with heeled shoes were sprinting through the warehouse.

"Fuck.." She whispered. One of her shoes were gone.

Where was she?

Voices talked just out of range of hearing. Her ears could only pick up a bit of the mumbles.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, SANS!" The loud male boomed, "DO YOU REALIZE GASTER WAS JUST HOLDING BACK!? IF HE WASN'T OUR DAD HE WOULD'VE MURDERED YOU!" September's eyes widened as she took in the info. Sans, Gaster..

She only remembered bits. Being attacked, Being stabbed.. She moved her free hand down to feel thick bandages soaked with her blood. She hissed loudly when she began to peel the bandage off. A gloved hand yanked her hand away from the wound and made her shriek. Jesus, put a bell on that guy!

"I WORKED HARD ON BANDAGING THAT! DON'T MESS IT UP, HUMAN!" Human? That was a weird thing to call someone. She looked up to reply and gasped.

A monster. September just realized she just got tangled up with fucking monsters. Just her LUCK.

His small eyes shone grimly down at the human as he noticed her terrified expression. He looked away and called out to a 'Sans'.

"SANS! THE BOSS WANTS TO SEE HER! GRAB THE KEYS!" The tall skeleton walked off to who-knows-where. A shorter skeleton walked up to her, flicking the key in the air and catching it in his bony hands.

"ey lady. you look like crap." He winked at September though his smile was strained as he took in her appearance. Tears flooded her eyes as he inched closer. "i'm just gonna.. uh.. unlock these, okay lady?"

"'kay." September remembered him. He saved her! "T-Thank.. You.." She murmured and rubbed her sore wrist. Her arm and neck were completely covered in bruises from the mans grip. What if the skeleton didn't show up in time to save her? She shivered at the thought of those cruel men touching her.

"C'mon lady." He grabbed her arm gently. "i won't hurt ye.. if you dun mess wit' us." Sans pulled her to her feet and tugged her in the direction of the office.

She stumbled on her shaking knees and he chuckled at her.

"'ere, lean on me. HAH! You're as light as a fuckin' feather. You're all bones." He prodded her bony arm and she let out a humorless chuckle.

"Let's just say I don't eat too much."

"Well, you'll be fed 'ere. i can count on that." He nodded towards the taller skeleton who was standing a few yards away. "he likes to cook." Sans snickered under his breath as he ushered her into a small room with two metal chairs with a metal table. Sans leaned against the wall while they awaited for 'the boss' to show up. September trembled in the chair, her now-greasy hair covering her face like a veil.

"ey. want a smoke?" September looked at the skeleton as he held out a cigarette. September sighed.

"Yeah." He lit it and handed it to her. "Thank you." She took a puff of it and coughed. It's been a while since she's had a cigarette.

"so. uh. what's yer na-" The door slammed open as a tall figure clad in a suit walked in, though he walked strangely, as if he had a stroke or something.. He limped into the room and slammed a crumbled up paper on the table.

"Hello, Ravenne Bones." She looked up to see another skeletal figure leaning over her. She whimpered as she noticed his glowing white eyes and his disturbing grin. "Sans. You are dismissed." Sans gave her one last look before exiting the room. September knew that look. It was that look that your classmates gave you when you were called to the office. It's a 'nice knowing you' smile. Oh god.

"That's.." She looked at the paper. It was a flyer with a drawing of her singing on it. Frisk drew it. He really was amazing at this stuff. September was never good with her hands, she preferred singing over trying to draw. "T-That's not my real name.." She let out a nervous shrill of laughter.

"Ah, I figured. I had a source research you for a bit. Let's just say I know everything about you now." He closed his distorted eye as a distorted wink. "So now, let us chit-chat."


End file.
